


Extended Punishment

by MidwestChopper



Series: Shipgrumps Fics [6]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Absolutely NSFW forever, Cock Cage, D/s, F/M, Fuck Machine/Sybian, Isolation Scene, M/M, Multi, Multiple Doms, Orgasm Denial, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 01:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidwestChopper/pseuds/MidwestChopper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fracturedteeth said to polygremps:<br/>Sub!Danny being punished by having to wear a cock ring and ride a fuck machine on the lowest setting. He can make as much noise as he wants but he can't come. :3c<br/>Shortfic: Dan interrupted Mark's filming, and it's only fair that the punishment fits the crime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extended Punishment

Suzy, bags in hand, paused with her hand on the knob, listening to the whimpering coming from behind the door. Her jaw dropped as she pushed the door open, revealing the source of the sound.

Dan, naked and flushed, hair stuck to his sweaty face, was straddling a gently vibrating Sybian. His wrists were bound behind his back with a pair of soft leather cuffs that matched the ones holding his ankles together, and his swollen cock was straining against a cage of three metal rings joined with strips of rubber. He was grinding down desperately onto the machine, but the bindings on his ankles prevented him from getting the leverage he needed to actually get himself off. He whimpered with every breath, occasionally punctuating it with loud, drawn-out moans like the ones that had initially attracted Suzy’s attention.

“Suzy? Is that you? How was your shopping trip?” Mark came up the hall and stopped behind her in the doorway, His eyes flashed behind his glasses when he saw Dan over her shoulder. “Isn’t he breathtaking?” he asked when she finally turned to him.

“Totally. What the hell did he do to deserve this, though? Usually I just cuff him and gag him and make him watch me get off.”

“He crawled under the camera’s view and started teasing me while I was trying to record an extended episode, which was bad enough since it’s a face cam, but then he just straight up started blowing me. I had to scrap forty five minutes’ worth of footage and I wasted a great game since I can’t go back and redo it since I know where all the scares are, so I think it’s fitting. He’s got one minute on the machine for every minute of footage I had to scrap, and he’s still got about fifteen left.” Dan punctuated Mark’s explanation with an especially tortured-sounding moan and a twist of his hips on the machine.

Suzy looked at Mark like he’d just told her the ultimate secret. “That’s absolutely diabolical! And so creative… How’d you think of it?”  
“Oh, it just seemed fair. He’s all about immediate action, so I thought he might need a lesson in waiting.” Dan moaned again, more insistently, and tried to stare down Mark but had to close his eyes as the attachment below him bucked.

“But how do you know he’s okay? Forty five minutes is a really long time for an isolation scene. What if he needs to safeword? Can he even speak English right now?”

Mark smiled warmly. “I’m glad you asked.” He whipped something out of his pocket and held it out to her. Suzy took it and turned it over in her hand. It was a video baby monitor, and by turning the knob on the side she found herself listening to a (slightly delayed) live audio feed of Dan, who was writhing on screen as well as five feet in front of her. “I always have this on for scenes like this. That way, I know how he’s doing and we don’t have to interrupt the flow for color checks.”  
Suzy raised her eyebrows. “That’s really impressive. You’re really serious about this, aren’t you?”  
“Yeah,” Mark admitted, “I’m a little more invested than your average player. Hey, he still has ten minutes left and it’s not really punishment if we’re in here with him. Wanna go watch from the other room while you show me what you bought?”  
“Of course!” Suzy threw a dazzling grin in Dan’s direction. “Behave for Mark now, or I’ll have to start thinking on his level.” With that, she and Mark closed the door and made their way down the hall as Dan mentally swore that he’d never, EVER interrupt anyone else’s filming ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hit 100 followers on my blog, polygremps.tumblr.com! Thank you all so much for reading and appreciating my fics, I love each and every one of you kinky fans. Prompts are always accepted!


End file.
